


Through the Ages

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Time and time again they find each other....
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Through the Ages

_ Sometimes you meet someone and you just know  _ **_they’re the one_ ** _. There's a connection there that you can't explain. Something physical about them just jumps out, or maybe it's just the way their eyes look. Maybe it's not something you can simply explain with words. _

_ Across countless eras, I've seen you in so many different forms. No matter what you look like I seem to be drawn to you. It's always you, and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe it's meant to be. There's something in you that I simply can't live without you.  _

_ I don't remember you. Not at first, usually it's when it's too late. How cynical must the universe be to always remind us when it's too late?  _

_ I've seen you die in more ways than anyone could even imagine. And yet I forget every time and  _ **_only_ ** _ remember when it's happening all over again.  _

_ All the pain comes crashing down, taking me on a ride that I'm never ready for. Even if I knew it was coming I doubt I would be ready. Could anyone handle it?  _

_ But with the pain comes all the love we've carried across times. I could sit here and talk about all of our firsts and it would make my heart feel on cloud nine. It would remind me why we find each other time and time again.  _

_ I'm not here to talk about any of that this time. I truly hope that this time is our last time. I know how that must sound but I'm ready for our lasts.  _

_ Will you hold me one last time? I'm hopeful that this time we'll get our happy ending. What do you think, my love?  _

Lucy was still furious that he had only knocked off 1000 jewels. Her beauty was worth far more than that! Her thoughts were thrown off from the gathering below her and the girls who had just run by talking about Salamander. 

"Salamander! As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't buy in stores! Wow he's in this dead end town?" She claps her hands together excitedly a huge smile spreading across her face.

~

"Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of a sudden?" Lucy didn't understand what was happening. The man before her was causing her to feel something that she couldn't quite explain.

_ 'Oh! He looked at me!' _ she internally screams happily. 

_ 'Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control?'  _ None of this made sense but at the moment who was she to question what she was feeling. 

_ 'Am in love? Is he the one' _ she couldn't stop herself from moving towards him. She needs to know what's happening. What she's feeling and if he's feeling the same way. He has to be, right? It would only make sense that they would both be feeling this way. 

Suddenly, another guy is standing in front of her and all the feelings from before were gone in an instance. Wait those feelings were gone but how, and why? That doesn't make sense… it was love, right? It couldn't be erased so easily if it was love, but if it wasn't love what was it? 

She watches as the girls for one reason or another beat up on the guy who had recently pulled her from her trance of love. Though knowing what she knows now definitely knows that's not what it was. 

**_‘A charm spell. What a creep.’_ She thinks to herself.**

"Who the hell was that guy?" The pink haired guy sits on the ground watching Salamander blast off with this magic. 

"I dunno but he was a real creep. Thank you for your help" Lucy lifts her hand up to get his attention as she smiles brightly.  **His eyes meet hers and that was all it took. What she felt for that phony fire mage, could never compare to the sparks running through her veins. For a moment, it feels like a wave of memories and emotions rush over her in such a flurry she couldn’t possibly follow. Then, in the next, it was gone. Everything except for the goofy guy lifting himself off the ground before her.**

~

_ My love when we meet for the last time, what do you think it'll be like? Will it be love at first sight? Will you sweep me off my feet? I bet we will go on such grand adventures. I just can't wait till we meet again for the last time. I will always find you. Always love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as another birthday fic!!!


End file.
